Notas
by RavenAndBin
Summary: Percy, Nico, Annabeth y Thalia están en la escuela y cuando los atrapa el aburrimiento se ponen a pasar notas. Lee las hilarantes, divertidas y ingeniosas notas de estos mestizos y la reacción de algunos de sus profesores al pillarlos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola como están, primero quiero decir que los personajes en esta historia OC, no estoy segura cronológicamente cuanto ocurrió, pero puedo asegurar que les sacara mas de una risa.

Los personajes de PJO no me pertenecen, son obra de Rick Riordan, si me pertenecieran serian mas irrelevantes.

Percy **Annabeth** _Nico_ Thalia

La clase me esta dando hambre

**Pero si se trata sobre Italia**

Por eso, en Italia hay pizza pasta y patatas

Las patatas no son italianas.

Y las papas a la italiana genia?

_Hay dioses, son papas a la francaza, lo sé yo que tengo más de 70 años_

Es lo mismo

No es lo mismo tubérculo que ver tu culo

**THALIA**

Que?

_Esa es mi novia_

Quiero papas

_Y aquí vamos_

**Porque hablan de Italia y no de Grecia, Grecia es mejor**

Grecia, Grecia

_Nico, Nico_

Patatas, patatas

**Thals amiga, porque salimos con ellos?**

Muchas veces me lo pregunto, no tuve que dejar la caza por esto.

_Deberías de agradecerme, sino seria una doncella amargada toda la eternidad, como Artemisa_

O dioses, escucharon eso, nos están espiando, saben lo que escribimos. Ayyy porque me pisaste cara de pino ¿?

**Para que dejes de actuar como tonto**

Eres mi novia y siempre dices que me amas como soy… y que no vendrá una bandada de búhos por la noche a sacarme los ojos, pero no confió en tu madre, y tu Thals eres mi amiga

_El todo poderoso le tiene miedo a su preciosa suegra_

Y vos no has visto quien es tu suegrastra

**Percy eso no existe**

No es el punto

No tengo nada que ver con esa vieja vaca

_De cierta forma es tu tía_

**Y la tuya y la de Percy y mi abuelastra **

Lo dices como si en verdad te gustara ser pariente de la vaca

**La odio, eh estado pisando popo de vaca tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta**

_Arriba Hades_

Poseidón es el más guai de los dioses, el mejor padre, y debo de agregar tiene unos hijos muy chulos.

…

…

_Hades, Hades, abajo el cereal, Hades, Hades, buuu al cereal._

Pero mi amor sos todo un animador

**Puede, pero no tiene un ego como mi novio.**

A veces creo que tuve que decirle que si a Will

_Decirle si a que?_

**O no sabes, Will le pregunto a Thalia si quería salir con ella**

Ja Nico, tienes competencia.

No te burles Jackson, o no sabes nada sobre Pólux

_Ahora quien se ríe primito._

Al menos no soy tan degenerado como para estar con mi prima

Primero no somos exactamente primos, sabes que eso no cuenta y segundo tu estaría saliendo con la hija de tu prima.

Eso es meno degenerado

**Por favor, no discutan ninguno de nosotros es degenerado, en cualquier caso, lo seria tu padre Thals, o el tuyo Nico.**

Lo ven mi padre no es degenerado

**En verdad tu padre trato de cortejar a Hestia, violo a Deméter y podemos seguir, mi madre es la única no degenerada.**

_Mi padre no es degenerado_

Esta casado con la sobrina

_Enserio para tu información es tu hermanita y tu prima a la ves, y Annabeth corrígeme si me equivoco fue te padre el mismo que tuvo un hijo con su hija, prima y cunada y estoy hablando de una misma persona_

**Guau Nico prestas atención abecés**

_Que puedo decir, además de guapo soy inteligente_

Y egocéntrico tonto raro y molesto

_Te falto encantador, buen chico, codiciado por todas las chicas, menos Annabeth que no cuenta ya que es… Annabeth y mas importante tu sexy novio_

**Que insinúas Di Angelo**

_Nada, nada, enserio, no me pegues_

**Thals por favor**

Cualquier cosa por mi amiga

Deberíamos de hacer una denuncia de violencia

_No es justo Thalia le haces Bullying, a tu propio novio_

Naaa 

**No creo que lo hagan**

En cualquier caso nos conseguimos otros novios, mas guapotes y con neuronas.

**Me pregunto si Leo ¿?**

O no, no, no, no me cambiaras por Leo, él ya tiene a su "Rey-rey". Además yo soy un espécimen en peligro de extinción

Por lo tonto.

No por lo guapetón y por ser el sexy hijo del dios del mar todo poderoso.

_Si Thals, donde sacaras otro novio que pueda invocar gente muerta_

**Le diríamos a sus padres que hagan otros hijos más geniales, y de paso le pido a mi madre que le de algo de neuronas**

Percy, si no me equivoco el titulo de todo poderoso es de mi padre *dibujito de rayo*

Porque escribiste dibujito de rayo en ves de dibujar uno

**Porque es más cool *dibujito de búho***

_Y después somos nosotros los tontos_

Creo que tendremos que conseguirnos mejores novias

_Tú te quedas con Calipso y yo con Rachel_

Ya vas a ver eso de andarme cambiándome por la oráculo, espera a que lleguemos a casa *dibujito de puño*

**Y que es eso de Calipso, te llego a ver devuelta siquiera cerca de ella y te quedas sin novia Jackson *dibujito de te quedas sin novia***

_Y como seria ese dibujito_

Espera estar cerca de Rachel que yo te lo dibujo.

Por que ustedes nos pueden cambiar y nosotros no

_SI DIGAN_

Di Angelo no me grites y podemos porque son NUESTROS novios

_No te estoy gritando, te estoy escribiendo, y si somos sus novios, ustedes no son NUESTRAS novias?_

**Las cosas no funcionan así, en que siglo viven, puedes creer esto Thals?**

Estoy muy indignada, ya van a ver ustedes dos.

EN QUE NOS METISTE PRIMO

_YO_

NO MI HABUELA

**Y porque meten a Rea en esto**

Vos celosa porque tenes a tu abuelastra vaca

_No pises a mi novia_

**:p**

_Tu novia me echo la lengua, Thalia, me echo la lengua, me echaste la lengua, Percy di algo_

Algo

_: /_

Estas comiendo un chupetín ¿? Yo quiero tengo hambre quiero patatas

**Tarado**

O dioses la vieja, guarda el papel.

"Señorita Grace, Señor Jackson, pueden explicar esto"

"Nico también estaba" el aludido abrió la boca por la sorpresa

"Tu novia tampoco es inocente"

"Que amigo tengo"

"Dile a tu novio"

"Ya cállense los cuatro y expliquen"

"Percy tenia habré" dice Annabeth como si nada

"Su madrastra, o lo quesea es una vaca" Percy señala a Thalia

"Si, y dijeron que nos quería cambiar por Leo y Will, Annabeth me echó la lengua y Thalia en ves de dibujar un rayo escribió dibujito de rayo"

"Enserio lo dicen los chicos que están en "peligro de extinción" Eso ultimo lo dijo entre comillas

"O al menos no dijimos malas palabras" Percy intento defenderse a él y a Nico

"Bueno pero Thals no se puso a escribir "Hades, Hades, abajo el cereal, Hades, Hades, Buuu al cereal" o "Mi padre es re guai" Annabeth protesto

Antes de que el hijo de Hades dijera algo la vieja profesora de geografía los calló "No se si me están tomando el pelo o que pero están castigados" la vieja agarró el papel de la mano de Percy

"Noo, dámelo" Thalia gritó tocándole el brazo a la profesora dándole una pequeña corriente de electricidad lo que hizo que soltase el papel y pegar un grito.

"Percy agarra ese papel ahora" la rubia grito desenfrenada, si leía ese pape A) sabrían que son mestizos o B) Pensaría que están locos.

Percy se tiro al piso agarrando el papel antes que la profesora y rompiéndolo todo lo posible.

La vieja estaba roja de ira "Ustedes tres, están en apuros"

"Somos cuatro"

"Es lo mismo Di Angelo"

"No es lo mismo tubérculo que…" no pudo terminar de decir porque su novio ya tenia una mano sobre su boca y su amiga pego un chillido de "Thaliaaaa"

Espero que les allá gustado dejen reviews y háganme saber si esta buena.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy **Annabeth**_Nico_Thalia

Annie, amiga páseme la respuesta cuatro

_Dale, a mí también_

Tu sexy novio quiere saber

**Kriptonita**

Como lo de Batman

_Era Ironman, Batman era un tipo con plata__no más_

Idiotas, era Superman, gracias Annie, ya terminé

**De nada, y enserio ya termino?**

Se ve que si

_Enserio, como es posible que terminase antes que vos Annabeth?_

Porque al contrario de mi rubia amiga me conformo con un aceptable.

_Sabes ya también, dame el resultado de la dos_

No lo sé

**Enserio?**

Hasta yo la conteste

Y qué es?

Mercurio

_Mi novia sabe_

Mi novia sabe más, es más linda y menos agresiva

**Que románticos, me da ganas de apachacharlos**

_Yo no quiero tus apapachos_

Si Thals apapacha a tu novio

Yo no apapacho, yo doy abrazos cariñositos

Como los ositos?

**Igual que los ositos**

_Nunca me gustaron esos osos dan miedo, siempre tan amorosos, vamos a la plaza abracitos en nuestro amistad móvil, eso da asco_

Annabeth terminó, ustedes son los lentos.

Enserio te dan miedo los ositos cariñositos?, y si mi novia es sexy e inteligente Thals

_Bueno la mía es sexy, inteligente y tiene buen culo_

Annabeth es todo eso solo que más inteligente, sexy, y con mejor culo y tiene buenas bubis

_Vos porque no has visto a Thals_

Sinceramente no quiero ver eso.

**O dioses, como van a estar escribiendo eso, Thalia mira lo degenerado que son nuestros novios**

No le daremos el papel

**Percy, Nico**

_Pero nos pegara, Annabeth que quede entre nosotros tres_

**Nico**

O como van a escribir eso, nos tratan como si fuéramos unas hijas de Afroditas cualquiera, Y Nico como es eso de que te pego?.

Si Thals siempre andas por ahí dándoles corrientes eléctricas a las personas como si nada

**No es cierto, solo lo hace con ustedes dos**

_Eso me hace sentir mejor_

Tranquilo Nico, jamás haría esas cosas a otro que no seas vos…, o Percy

**Amiga sos una romántica empedernada**

Lo sé, y ustedes dos vayan terminando, con un 6 es suficiente

Annabeth me amenazó que no podía traer nada menor a 9

Viste Nico, para cuando digas que soy exigente

**Percy?**

Si

**Percy?**

Que

**Percy?**

Dime

**Percy?**

Ayyy dioses QUE?

**Quiero chocolate**

Yo no tengo chocolate

**Si, si tienes**

No, no tengo

_Ten_

**Viste Percy, Nico tiene chocolate, el sería mejor novio que vos**

Le das chocolate a ella y a mí no, que novio tengo.

_Aquí tienes_

No ahora no quiero

Que hiciste amigo?

_Solo le di chocolate a Annabeth_

Yendo al caso, porque andas con chocolates?

_A los muertos le gusta, siempre ando preparado._

Le diste chocolate para muertos a mi novia

_Algo_ _así_

Annabeth

**Si?**

Tengo que ir al baño, acompáñame por fa

**Vale**

Nunca entenderé es de ir todas juntas al baño, es algo raro

_Cosas de mujeres_

Avecé agradezco ser tan machote

_Lástima que no sos como yo_

Lo dice quien carga chocolate para muertos

_Como el Rey Santo es mí deber, y no sabes la cantidad de espíritus que hay_

Sos como el caza fantasma

_Prefiero a Gasparin, ese si es un fantasma_

Enserio te gusta Gasparin

_Lo dice el chico que tiene una remera con el cangrejo de la Sirenita_

:P es cool es remera

_Como digas, que crees que están haciendo las chicas?_

Debes de saber, es tu novia

_Y como quieres que sepa que hace mi novia en el baño_

Deben de estar haciendo cosas de chicas

Volvimos, QUE TANTO TE INTERESA DI ANGELO LO QUE HAGO EN EL BAÑO

_Curiosidad, lo juro_

Nico estaba pensando cómo te ves bien en braga

_Yo no dije o pensé algo así, yo no soy tan pervertido, en cualquier caso deberías de ser vos el que tenía esos pensamientos cochinos con Annabeth_

**Que yo me entere nomás**

Annie, amiga son hombres, sin duda ahora están pensando esas cochinadas

_No somos tan pervertidos_

...

…

Tal vez un poquito

Enserio, porque por algún motivo no les creo

_Porque has estado mucho tiempo con la diosa amargada esa que me quiso convertir en walabi_

Que es un Walabi?

**Un mini canguro**

Y porque no le pusieron mini canguro o canguro miniatura

Porque sino no tendrían a un pobre idiota que pregunte que es un walabi y porque no le pusieron mini canguro

_Bueno capas que el canguro es el que debería ser el gigante walabi_

Walabis, walabis, suena bien, walabis

**Me sacaran canas verdes**

Quedarías como el chico de Deméter que se tiñó de verde el pelo.

Lo dice la chica que tiene medio cabello azul

Pero a mí me queda

Muy punk

**Percy por favor**

_Termine, seis allá voy_

**Espero que ya estés terminando Percy**

Por supuesto mi amorcito

Aaaa, que romántico le tienes miedo

No le tengo miedo

Claro que si

Nop yo soy el que lleva los pantalones en esta relación

**Disculpa, que dijiste ¿?**

Que te amo mucho y voy a entregar esto

Así se hace amiga.

**Aprendí de la mejor**

Soy todo un ejemplo

**No de vos, mi madrastra mandona**

Esa me gana

_Que pachorra_

Podemos ir a ver una película más tarde?

**Siiiii**

_Naaa_

Que pachó

**Películaaaaa**

Otra vez película, cual será esta vez?

_Espero que no devuelta Alicia el País de las Maravillas_

O vamos Jhonny Depp es un capo

La reina Roja me hace acuerdo a tu madre, me la imagino gritándome "CÓRTENLE LA CABEZA"

**Ya vas a ver, espera a llegar a casa**

Esa es mi amenaza

Ey Nico como te fue ayer con la amenaza

_Bastante, muy bien_

Aaaaa, entendí ; )

_Vieron, luego quien es el pervertido_

**Vos y Thalia**

Amiga

**Lo siento, es la edad**

Estoy ansioso por llegar a casa

Creo que son tú y Percy amiga

**:P**

"Clase pueden retirarse, menos ustedes cuatro del fondo" el profesor hizo señas hacía ellos cuatro y Annabeth guardo el papel en el bolsillo

"¿Se puede saber dónde está el papel que les vi pasando?"

"No tenemos ningún papel" Annabeth mintió

"Enserio no soy tono, ustedes dos le estaban pasando las respuestas a ellos"

"Que parte de no tenemos ningún papel no entiende" la vos de Nico era tan fría que el profesor se estremeció, convocándole una pequeña sonrisa a Thalia

"¿Donde lo tienen?, será mejor que me lo den ahora o las consecuencias serán peores"

"Usted no me amenace, ¿Sí?, ahora escuche NO TENEMOS NINGÚN PAPEL, NO NOS PASAMOS NADA" Thalia hablaba fuerte y lento como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño de tres años lo que provocó que el profesor se pusiera rojo

"Si los llego a ver con un papelito a ustedes cuatro estarán en serios problemas"

"Como diga, ¿Ahora nos podemos retirar?" Percy habló con aburrimiento a lo que el profesor asintió

"Debemos de ser más cuidadosos para la próxima escribiremos en Griego" El comentario sorprendió a todos

"¿Escuche bien?, la chica perfecta está diciendo que podemos seguir pasarnos notas en vez de prestar atención, o por Zeus, el apocalipsis se acerca, corran por sus vidas" El sarcasmos de el chico carga chocolates provocó una bofetada de parte de su Punk novia y la risa de su amigo.

**_Espero que les haya gustado, por favor reviews y cualquier clase sugerencia para otro capítulo, entre más bizarras y graciosas mejor._**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy, **Annabeth**, _Nico, _Thalia

_Por qué se debe de tener Educación Física teórica? prefiere dar 20 vueltas a la cancha_

Sinceramente odio este

Es mejor que los tontos juegos de balón prisionero que nos hacen jugar a las chicas, el equipo de Annie y mío siempre gana

**O vamos no es tan malo tener teórico**

_Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú lo sabes todo._

**Yo no lo sé todo**

Nunca entendí porque el 90% de los profesores de esta materia están en mala forma, no deberían de tener mejor aspectos?

Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que estábamos hablando?

**Como si fueras centrado**

Porque siempre la defiendes?

Porque soy GENIAL

_No estoy de acuerdo_

Entonces ándate a tu padre

No entiendo

_Enserio que sos menso_

**Percy, quien es el padre de Nico?**

Ahhh

No entendió

_Te salió bodita la criatura_

**Siempre le rezo a mi madre para que se apiade y le dé más neuronas**

Aunque tener resultados sea peor que misión imposible, Nico y yo nos comprometemos a ayudarte

Que es esto? Insulten a Percy?

_Yo lo veo más como una campaña para pode conseguirte al menos una neurona_

NO SOY TONTO!

Enserio? Te acuerdas de los chistes de presa

**De que hablan?**

Percy sabe

_Suena a recuerdo vergonzoso_

**Lo dice el chico que entre a la cabaña de Afrodita y 2 horas después salió con un maniquir, petiquir, uñas rosas y el pelo con bucles**

Te olvidas de la mascarilla que se había echo

Y los labios rojos

_Fue solo una vez, y ustedes celoso por que no le quedo la piel tan chuabechita como a mí_

Me salió machote el chico

**Le hace falta cereal**

_ENSERIO ESTAS IGUAL QUE LA VIEJA LOCA DE LAS FLORES, estoy indignado_

**Al menos sabes que quiere decir indignado?**

_NO, pero tú siempre cuando estas enojada con alguno de nosotros dices, "estoy indignada", así que quiere decir algo inteligente_

Annie?

**Si?**

Esas chicas le acaban de tirar un beso a nuestros novios.

Como sabes?

Las vi, obvio. Que tonto eres

**Esas zorras**

_No insultes a las pobres zorras, que culpa tienen ellas de que esas chicas sean rameras_

O con el maquillaje de un payaso

El Guazon

**El Sombrerero Loco**

_Otra vez lo mismo_

Porque nosotros que hicimos para merecernos esto?

_No lo sé, avecé pienso que prefieren al tipo de los sombreros que a nosotros_

SI, a nosotros nos pueden besar, a ese no

**No preferimos al sombrerero loco, sino a Jhonny Depp, es todo un hijo de Apolo, descendencia de Dionisos**

Porque es buen actor y en casi todas las películas que a echo hace de alguna clase de loco?

**Sip, y por que en verdad es un hijo de Apolo y descendiente de Dionisos**

Exactamente, eso y no agregar que es un grosso

_Siempre me pregunte porque el señor D toma Coca-Cola lhig y luego come todo lo que vea?_

Cosas de la vida amigo mío

Han notado que el bolígrafo del profesor dice TE AMO HARRY

Si pero es el Harry de 1D, esa banda no le llega ni a los talones a Green Day (N/A no intento ofender a los fan de 1D)

_No_ _es_ _tan_ _mala_

QUE?

**Perdón, escribió lo que acabo de leer**

O no, no, no, por favor Nico, dime que es una broma?

_Qué?, no lo niego, es buena_

**No me hubiera sorprendido viniendo de alguien como los Stoll, ya que son de escuchar eso, pero de vos, sin duda tu aspecto no tiene nada de directioners**

_A mí me gusta, pero no soy fan_

**No niego que sea buena pero…**

Bueno yo si, como podes decir eso?, pensé que al menos tenias buen gusto para elegir bandas

Si porque eligiendo novias sos pésimo

_PERCY_

PERSEO J JACKSON

**Y la J?**

Quedaba bien

La clase me está aburriendo, y tengo sueño

_Jodete_

Ándate al Hades. Ooo ya entendí, Hades es tu padre, por eso ándate a tu padre

Aleluya por fin usaste tu cerebro

Cara de pino

Cerebro de algas

**Eso solo yo puedo decírselo**

_Cállate chica sabia_

**Aliento de muerto**

Mandona

Pegona

_Chico pez_

**Zombi**

Ohh dioses, miren eso

_Lo veo y no lo creo_

Estoy alucinando?

**Si estás viendo a la niña Barbie con la remera llena de licuado que párese vomito no**

_La remera no es nada mírale la cara_

O dioses párese que le vomito un bebé la cata y se le desparramo el maquillaje

**Eso le pasa por andar tirando besos a nuestros novios**

Sip

**No puedo esperar para llegar al vestuario**

Será GENIAL

**Espero no reírme en la cara**

Me muero por reírme en sus caras

_Mi Thals nunca cambia_

Nunca

Que mala suerte, avecé la vida es cruel

**Percy**

Ya te dije que esto de defenderla a ella no me gusta?

**Sí, me lo dijiste**

Entonces?

Porque soy la mejor amiga y además vos no fuiste un tonto pino casi siete años para protegerla

Disculpa, pero yo la eh protegido montones de beses y soy además de su novio su mejor amigo

_Pero sin lo que hizo Thals vos no podrías haberla salvado o besuqueado tantas beses_

**Percy y yo no nos besuqueamos tanto**

…

…

Es cierto

…

…

**Bueno tal vez nos damos algunos besos de más**

…

…

Si nos besuqueamos muchos felices

SI

_NO_

Jodete

_Ándate a besar a Annabeth_

Y vos a Thalia

_Ella besa mejor_

Lo dudo

_Quieres apostar?_

**Y como piensan realizar exactamente esa apueste**

A ver Di Angelo fue tu idea, dime cómo?

_Pss pero de qué hablan, estábamos diciendo que el profesor tiene pinta de gay._

Si, esta chicas y esas cosas raras que se le pasan por la cabeza cuando están en sus días

Disculpa?

_O vamos no puede ser tan malo, creo que las mujeres hacen mucho alboroto por ese tema_

**A ustedes porque no los visita Andrés**

Disculpa, que Andrés te visita, no me diga que es el degenerado del hijo de Niké?

No el que te visita una vez al mes

_Esta conversación es incomoda_

**O vamos Di Angelo**

Yo también creo que es raro

Por algún motivo ustedes empezaron

Nos harán caso a nosotros, sabes que somos tontos

**Thals amigas en verdad están incomodo, es tierno**

_No es tierno_

Estas sonrojado, ahh

No afectos a la hora de clase, y mucho menos cuando están hablando sobre las piscinas y la natación

Puedo abrasar a mi novio cuando quiera, y enserio como si supieras cuando mide una piscina profesional

**Lamentablemente es una de las pocas cosas que sabe**

Eso y que soy un GPS humano en los océanos o mares

Yo también soy buen en ubicarme a grandes alturas, solo que no me gustan.

_Pero quien es el único que puede sobrevivir en el inframundo, si, este chico_

**A pero que egos que tienen**

_Lo dice la chica yo sé todo, soy súper inteligente y mi madre odia a mi novio_

**Yo nunca digo que soy súper inteligente, y que tengo que ver yo que mi madre odie a Percy, no es como si tu padre y el de Thals fueran mejores amigos**

Y no te olvides de la cuñada de Nico, esa si la odia

Artemisa no lo odia

…

…

…

Lo detesta, lo admito, pero al menos sigo siendo buena con el arco y la flecha

_Eso es lo único bueno que podes sacar de dejar la caza, no que estás conmigo o que es_as _feliz por tenerme como novio, nooo aun soy buena en el arco con flecha, eso duele_

"Vamos Nico no te enojes" Thalia dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla, mientras el chico ponía cara de enojado y se cursaba los brazos.

"Señorita Grase, Señor Di Angelo, porque no dejan el afecto para después de la clase y se ponen a prestar atención" Thalia estaba cabreada, podía soportar que le dijesen Grace una vez, dos beses pero cinco en un mismo día no.

"CUANTAS VESES TENGO QUE DECIRLES QUE NO ME LLAMEN POR MI APELLIDO, LO ODIO" Thalia estaba parada en las gradas gritándole al profesor el cual abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, en verdad todos estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de la chica.

"Empezando, usted no tiene derecho a gritarme, entiendo que no le gusta que la llamen Grace, ¿pero de que otra forma quiere que la llame?" el profesor estaba enojado pero no le había gritado, aunque no lo admitiera nunca, la chica le daba algo de miedo.

"Yo que sé, Thalia, cara de pino, alumna, escuincle, mocosa, no sé, pero no Grace" todos la miraron sorprendida, Thalia se dejo caer enojada en su asiento cruzada de brazos

"Bueno si no te gusta el apellido de tu padre que te digan el de tu madre" la Barbie dos dice con arrogancia, todos sabían que odiaba a Thalia por ser la novia de Nico, algo que bastantes chicas hacían.

"Esto es todo" la chica Punk dice mientras se para y toma su bolso y se va.

"Dije algo malo" la Barbie con maquillaje pregunto de una forma tan falsamente inocente mirando a Nico el cual la fulmino con la mirada

"Señorita Gr…" no pudo terminar lo que dijo ya que sus amigos le dieron una mirada de muerte "Señorita Thalia, si se retira de la clase debo avisarle que estará castigada, le recomiendo que se siente, la clase ya terminara" a regañadientes Thalia se sentó y Nico la agarro de la mana

"Esa tonta que se cree, la única razón por la cual yo no la e atravesado un rayo es porque esto es techado y no quiero hacer un agujero en el techo, que culpa tengo yo que desee que llegamos se sintió atraída por Nico, yo no le hice nada, entupida mocosa, ya vas a ver nadie se mete con Thalia, NADIE" La chica estaba murmurando para sí misa tan cabreada que sus amigos se la quedaron mirando asustados por el comportamiento, aunque no era exactamente extraño

**_Espero que le guste, no se si el final quedo algo medio dramático, pero me gusto el echo de que el profesor sienta miedo por Thalia, yo sentiría miedo. Tengo dos cosa que decir, la primera es que quiero pedir perdón por los malos diálogos de Thalia, avecé se le va el subrayado pero ya los corregí y segundo es que el próximo capíto tomare la sugerencia de que lo lean en clase, tengo una grandiosa idea, gracias por los comentarios, son muchos para solo dos capítulos, se los agradezco y más sugerencias, siempre las usare._**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy **Annabeth **_Nico_ Thalia

En frente del salón Percy, Annabeth, Thalia y Nico estaban parados mirando a toda la clase, de alguna forma los habían pillado con el papel a la hora de clase y siguiendo la política de la profesora debían de pasar al frente a leerle el papel a sus compañeros. En un principio casi todos entraron en pánico, ¿Leer el papel, frente a todos estos mortales? NO, hasta que Annabeth se dio cuenta de que tenían que Leer el papel frente a todos esos MORTALES.

"A ver clase, estos alumnos nos leerán este papel para todos nosotros" Todos dieron un quejido, ellos con sus dislexia eran pésimos lectores, aunque en cambio perderían tiempo de la aburrida clase de Ingles, algo bueno.

"Muéstrenme eso" la profesora exigió mirando el papel, sus ojos se abrieron como plato, ¿Qué idioma era ese? "Díganme que es esto" la profesora señala a el papel, más directamente a las palabras.

"Palabras" Nico dice como si fuera obvio

"Claro, en griego antiguo si es lo que pregunta" Percy continua al ver la reacción de la joven profesora de Ingles, avecé él pensaba que la profesora lo miraba raro, de la misma forma que lo miraban algunas chicas de la clase.

"¿Y cómo es posible que puedan escribir en griego antiguo, algo que muy pocos siquiera comprenden y no escribir simple palabras o siquiera deletrear en Ingles, y no hablar a la hora de la lectura?" la profesora estaba enojada, eso era una clase de chiste o que, porque sinceramente ya cayó

"Eso es muy ofensivo, puede que tenga dislexia pero yo soy muy inteligente, incluso más que usted" Annabeth estaba furiosa, por suerte Thalia agarró el papel y empezó a leer, cada uno se los iban pasando y leían lo que escribían

No entiendo nada de lo que se trata la clase.

_Soy el menos indicado para opinar_

**Tontos**

Si tanto sabes explícanos

**Perdón? Percy si no sabes ya** **dimos esto mismo en el campamento hace dos años, mi hermano Borrok hizo la presentación**

_Quien le pone Borrok a su hijo? Le saca la doble erre y queda Book_

Si no me equivoco el mismo que le puso Histori a su hija.

Enserio, que poco ingenio tienen los padres de los hijos de Atenea

**Pará, si acepto que sus nombres son muy raros pero eso que tiene que ver**

_Han notado que con Annabeth se puede formar Atenea, cambien de lugar algunas letras, quiten otras y taran_

Pasa lo mismo con Clarisse, mira también se puede formar Ares

La madre de Nico fue la más original y no le puso algo que tuviese que ver con su padre o la mitología

**Has notado su apellido? De los ángeles, los ángeles son supuestamente** **muertos buenos**

Tal vez los nombres si son peculiares y tenga que ver con nosotros

_Lo dudo, tú te llamas como la musa, la musa de la cocina y apestas como cocinera_

Y para que va a cocinar si te tiene a vos

**Sí, yo sigo esperando ese pan de aceituna que me prometiste**

Hay amiga, tus gustos son asquerosos.., bueno al menos no le pones ancho a todo aquello que puedas

**Ehh, eso no es cierto, a todos mis hermanos le gusta el pan de aceituna**

Tú y tus hermanos son un asco, si fuera por ustedes solo comerían aceitunas, tomarían aceite de oliva y todo aquello que naciese en un olivo

_Uyy eso dolió_

**Al menos nosotros no nos comemos a ningún animal que este en el reino de mi madre**

Desde cuando el reino de la sabiduría y la estrategia en la batalla tiene animales?

**No es el punto**

_El punto es que Percy come cosas proveniente del mar_

Eso amigos míos se llama cadena alimenticia, deberían de saber que es habitual, no es como si comiese caballo o delfín

_Nunca has comido un pancho?_

No, estoy libre de comer caballo

Y antes de saber que eras hijo de Poseidón?

No, mi mamá siempre me decía "Percy, panchos no, están hecho del animal más noble"

**Sally y su sabiduría, como hubiera deseado que mi padre fuera como ella**

Te entiendo a la perfección

_De lo poco que recuerdo, creo que también me hubiera gustado que mi madre sea como Sally, ella siempre estaba con Hades_

Lo sé, en ese tema tuve suerte

**Lo de Sally fue más que suerte, estoy seguro que si no eras un hijo de Poseidón algún otro dios se hubiera fijado en ella**

_Tan solo imagínate_ _a Percy como hijo del señor D_

No, no, Percy tiene pinta de un hijo de Ares

Sabes que me odia

**Esta celoso, quien lo diría no? Un súper eh inmortal dios con celos de un tonto hijo de Poseidón**

Cuida lo que dices Annabel Chees… Y ustedes de que se ríen Tania Green y Niro Di Argol

Esto es bizarro, quien diría que el gran Percy Jackson idolatra a el señor D

_Es más bizarro que sepas lo que es idolatrar_

**O vamos amiga, no te enojes, sabes que es cierto**

No, no lo es

**Si, así es**

O, Nico como era que se llamaba ese maratón de dibujito que vimos ayer, de los niños, que parecían ser hijos de Hefestos?

_O, Phineas y Ferb, hasta ahora me pregunto cómo Phineas se pone la camiseta_

Qué demonios es Phineas y Ferb?

Son dos medios hermanos que hacen cosas que ni el mejor hijo de Hefestos puede hacer en mucho menos de una tarde

**Siempre me pregunte, si fueran un superhéroe de comics, que poder tendrías?**

Que es esto? Preguntas

**Ooo vamos luego podrán hacer sus tontas preguntas?**

_Me gusta tu forma de pensar avecé_

**Bueno yo empiezo, si fuera una superheroína tendría el poder la súper inteligencia, poder mover cosas con la mente y leer los pensamientos y tendría a mi hermosa gorra que me hace invisible eso sería genial**

Yo sería un biólogo marino que en su tiempo libre combate el crimen, tendría la capacidad poder invocar agua, hacerme agua y todos los poder que ya tengo como hijo de Poseidón

Yo no tendría miedo a las alturas pudiendo volar como Jason y cualquier hijo de Zeus decente, creo que todo lo que ya puedo hacer, y no olvidar de poder hablar con los animales como Artemisa.

_Y soy el chico raro que invoca muerto, viaja por las sombra pero me gustaría poder controlar a las sombras, moverlas y eso. Y sin duda mis archienemigos serian la Vieja loca del Cereal, su hija La niña Primavera y el escuadrón de hijos del Cereal_

Me toca, me toca… Que tres cosas llevarían a una isla desierta? Annie tu primero

**Yo llevaría un bote para poder irme de la isla, a** **Percy para que me diga donde estoy, y un bidón de nafta por las duda**

_Yo llev_aría _mi ropa, no quiero ir desnudo, comida, y una hamaca paraguaya para relajarme, cuando se acabe la comida usaría sombra viaje para irme_

Yo me llevo a Annabeth, a Nico y Thalia, asemos una súper fiesta nosotros cuatro y cuando nos aburramos nos vamos

No es la respuesta que esperabas, pero no me quejo, yo me llevaría mi ¡Pod con toda mi música, toda la comida que pueda comer y mis armas, después de entrenar, comer y escuchar música, llamo a Nico, o a Percy, incluso a Annabeth con su súper bote y le digo que me vayan a buscar

Y si ninguno va a tu rescate

Nico se queda sin novia, a vos te destruye un rayo y a Annabeth no se lo perdono nunca, luego a mi pesar llamo a Jason

_Bueno mi turno, si pudieran pedir tres deseos, cuales serian?_

**Tener todos los libros del mundo, poder ser la arquitecta de todo el mundo y tener una hija con Percy, se llamara Andrómeda**

Yo seré su madrina, bueno yo pediría, no tener miedo a las alturas, pegarle un piñazo a Apolo por haber y seguir coqueteando conmigo, y tener una vida al menos un poco normal a partir de ahora

Me gusta Andrómeda, Andrómeda Jackson, la primera nieta de Poseidón y Atenea, suena bien, me gustaría tener una dotación infinita de las galletitas azules de mi madre, que Nico le enseñe a cocinar a Annabeth, solo imagínense lo tortuoso que será de pasar de las deliciosas comidas de mi madre a las cosas quemadas de Annabeth, Thalia tiene suerte, y probablemente mi tercer deseo es que Atenea se apiade de mi y comprenda que hago feliz a su hija y que no trate de separarnos o matarme

**Aaa, que romántico que eres**

_Dejen eso para cuando estén a solas, mis deseos serian, que no existiese el cereal, no comer cereal y tener una hija y dos hijos con Thals, eso sería genial, aunque mi tercer deseo verdadero es que no me digan que necesito cereal, o arar un campo de no sé cuantas hectáreas_

Que profundo Nico, Bueno mi turno, si tuvieran que regalarles camisas con algo tonto estampado en ellas a quienes y que les pondría en ella? Elijan al menos tres o cuatro personas

**Podemos enserio regalarnos esas camisetas? Seria gracioso**

Uhh seria como genial, nos ponemos todos nuestras súper camisetas estampadas, Percy tu primero

Yo le regalaría una camiseta a Annabeth que diga "OJO soy rubia no tonta" y las dos O serian los ojos de un búho, y luego le regalaría una a Grover que digiera "Chico cabra pasando" Con el dibujo de una cabra comiendo una lata, también una a Clarisse diciendo "Ten cuidado, la guerra es mi padre" y de el dibujo de una espada

_Mmm yo le regalaría una a Thals diciendo "Yo soy un rayo, ten cuidado" y con el dibujo de uno de esos carteles de alto voltaje, luego uno a Hazel diciendo "No me toquen soy un diamante" con el dibujo de un diamante, luego uno a Frank diciendo "Mi hermano es Robin Hood" Y el dibujo de Robin Hood de disney_

Yo le regalaría una a Nico con el estampado de "Soy un Zombi, pero tranquilo no te hare nada, no tienes cerebro" le pondría el dibujo de un zombi decepcionado, luego uno a Jason de color azul con un enorme símbolo de Superman y abajo dirá "The superman Golden", y una a Piper que diga "Reina del Amor" en la R tendrá una coronita y la o será un corazón

**Bueno yo le regalaría una a Leo diciendo "Niño supremo de la reparación" y un martillo en el, otra a Reyna diciendo "Aquí mando yo" y otra a Rachel diciendo "Veo tu** **futuro y lo dibujo" con una paleta de pintura y una a Percy diciendo "Mi prima es la sirenita" con el dibujo de el pez de la Sirenita**

Esto enserio estaría bueno para regalar, creo que deberíamos de veras mandar a hacerlas.

**Me encanto la de Nico**

_Sin duda es gracioso, pero es ofensivo si algunos de tus hermanos la llegase a leer, sin duda me darán un discurso de que está mal y que ellos tienen mucho cerebro_

Cuando salgamos podemos ir a tomar helado?

No

_Thals enserio, está lloviendo_

Y? No le veo nada de malo, amo la lluvia y Percy el agua

**Yo también quiero helado**

_Chicas enserio_

Hoy no, quizás otro día

**Si tienen razón**

Si quizás otro día los volvamos a besar

**O dejar que nos abrasen, siquiera que nos toquen**

_Pero de qué hablan, si cuando salgamos vamos todos a comprar helado, aunque este lloviendo y allá tormenta ¿A quién le importa?, vamos todos a comprar helados_

Y quédense tranquilas que nosotros pagamos todo, pueden comer todo lo que quieran

**Silena tenia razón, esa táctica funciona con cualquier hombre**

En verdad creo que Artemisa estaría orgullosa de la relación que tengo con Nico ya que soy yo quien lo manipula para hacer lo que yo quiera

**Después de tomar helado podemos ir de compras? Thals y yo hemos estado ahorrando algo de dinero**

Por favor plissssss

NO, de compras NO

_Por mi no hay problemas, pueden usar mi tarjeta de crédito_

Tienes una tarjeta de crédito?

_No es exactamente de crédito, aun tengo la tarjeta de el casino Lotus._

**Yo tuve una de esas pero se la di a un taxista para que fuera más rápido y me llamo reina, o fue princesa? No estoy segura, es lo mimo**

Yo creo que tengo la mía todavía, solo que no me gusta usarla

_A mí tampoco, pero a los 10 años, huérfano de cierto modo es una gran forma de sustento_

**Ósea podemos ir de compras?**

Si

Ayyy que genial, hace poco vi una remera que estaba genial

Ya me la imagino, todo muy Punk o Gótico

**Sinceramente tenía pinta normal, hasta yo me la pondría**

Mi ropa no es rara

_Enserio el Quirón te pidió que te pusieras una remera bajo la camiseta del campamento ya que esta estaba toda rota_

Qué? Acaso no te gusta mi forma de vestir?

_Yo nunca dije eso, amo tu forma de vestir, es genial, solo déjalo_

**Tiene miedo**

_Yo no tengo miedo_

Si lo tienes, y mucho

_Eso no es cierto_

Nico no me tiene miedo, si?

**Avecé si te tiene miedo, el mismo tipo de miedo que Percy me tiene a mí**

No te tengo miedo

_Primo dejemos esto así, ambos le tenemos miedo, como me dijo una vez Silena "Hasta el hombre más valiente le tiene miedo a la mujer que ama" si no le tienes miedo es porque no la amas_

Solo es que es vergonzoso decir que le tengo miedo, nunca le puedo decir que no, si no es porque me chantaje o porque me mira con esos ojos de buhito enfermo

**Yo lo veo tierno**

Solo un buen novio aceptaría eso

_Soy el mejor novio del mundo_

Después de mí

**Están empatados**

_Pero yo tengo a la mejor novia_

Desde que estoy enterado yo soy el novio de Annabeth

_Por eso, yo tengo a Thalia_

Mi novia es mejor que la tuya toda Punk

_El estilo le queda genial a Thals_

**Solo porque vos sos medio Emo**

_Yo no soy Emo, yo no me corto_

No me gusta esta conversación

Que pasa?

_Nada_

**Thals?**

Nada, no me molesten

Thals?

"Y hay termina la conversación, yo grité, usted se dio cuenta y fin, ahora nos sentamos y siga con su clase" Thalia dijo enojada con el final que la conversación había tomado

"¿Qué es eso de que son hijo de Atenea, Poseidón, Hades y Zeus, además nombraron otros dioses, ósea están locos o qué?" Un niño pregunta, en lo que iba de la lectura del papel avecé se reían y otras se quedaban con cara de "¿Escuche bien?"

"En verdad a mí también me gustaría saber" La profesora exigió parándose

"No le diremos" Nico hablo aburrido

"¿Perdón? Yo no les pregunte, yo les ordene" La profesora dijo enojada

"τότε θα γαμήσεις" Percy hablo molesto

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Que usted es la mejor profesora y la más hermosa" Annabeth dijo rápidamente sabiendo que lo que Percy dijo es "Entonces jodete".

La profesora se puso roja y entonces los chicos aprovecharon para sentarse "Thals, por favor" digieran todos ellos divertidos.

"Como deseen" la hija de Zeus chasqueo los dedo asiendo que la niebla despejara sus mentes, la profesora se los quedo mirando confundida y siguió dado la clase como siempre lo hacia

**_Que piensa, como me quedo? No estoy segura pero a mi me gusto es de las preguntas, me pareció divertido hacerlas la de Percy, y la remera de Nico. Espero que les gustes besos_**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy** Annabeth **_Nico_ Thalia

**Thals amiga, sabes si Jason y Piper ya se arreglaron?**

De que hablan?

_Jason y Piper se pelearon, un tema de no es lo que pares o escuchaste, algo complejo como para entender_

No es tan complejo, pero si, se arreglo todo

**Como sabes?**

Digamos que los Mensajes Iris llegan en los momentos inapropiados abecés

Que viste?

No lo que piensas pervertido, aunque si no hubiese interrumpido quien sabe

_Thals, tu y yo tenemos el don de interrumpir esos momentos, ustedes se acuerdan verdad?_

Ni que lo digas

**Fue muy, muy vergonzoso**

_Percy se quedo con las ganas_

Después abran saldado cuentas

**Aaaa ya verán ustedes dos, nos vengaremos, TODOS, Percy, Jason, Piper incluso Clarisse y Chris, entiendan nos VENGAREMOS *Voz de loco desquiciado***

Lo dudo Anni, estos dos no son muy de eso

_Disculpa_

Como escuchaste amigo

Más vale que ni empiecen con eso otra vez, no quiero sus tontas apuestas

**Sinceramente no se cual es el problema que tienen siempre están en yo eso, yo aquello, Annabeth esto, Thalia aquello ¿Cuál es su problemas?**

O dioses esta enojada, mira como escribió la pregunta, Nico tengo un plan, compramos un boleto de autobús, nos vamos asta Texas, trabajamos en un establo, y luego cuando seamos ricos no los compramos, pero para ese entonces ya nos cambiamos de nombre, yo seria Piter Jonson y vos Niki Dia Anyelo, nos teñiremos el pelo y seremos los chicos con pasado doloroso, de esos de las películas.

_Yo no me llamare Niki, eso suena a nombre de puta (N/A no intento ofender a quien se llame Niki) y tu plan tiene muchos problemas, mejor usamos el mió_

**Cual es tu absurda, digo brillante plan Niki.**

_Nos iremos a el casino Lotus, después saldremos cuando los autos puedan bolar y allá impresoras que impriman comida, eso si seria vida_

Anni

**Lo se**

Tengo miedo

**Yo también**

Son entupidos?

**Sip**

Crees que nos contagiaran?

**Nada es seguro**

Por que?

_Fácil, porque nos aman_

Sigan soñando

Como?

**Ya escuchaste a Thals**

_No, ustedes nos aman_

Querían ir a Texas o al casino Lotus, eso es inaceptable

Pero…

**Si pero**

_Que tenemos que hacer para qu_e _nos perdonen_

**Thals estas pensando lo mismo que yo?**

Están pensando en mi?

_O en la forma de matarnos?_

Nop, le dices tu o le dijo yo amiga?

_Tengo miedo_

No nos maten

**Si tengo el honor, lo que queremos son *redoble de tambores* PERRITOS**

Que?

_Ya hablamos de esto_

Anni y yo también, el mió va a ser negro con marrón o todo negro, me gustaría que fuera un rottweiler, mientras que el de Anni será un Golden

_Perros no_

Perros si

No, ninguna entendieron ahora piensen en otra cosa

**O vamos, yo primero quise un búho y Thals un águila, dijeron que no, y lo aceptamos, luego pedimos loritos, dijeron que no, luego unos gatitos, dijeron que no, pero nadie le dijo que no a Percy cuando quería pesesitos**

Los peses no molestan, bueno me hablan, pero a ti no te molestan

_Entiendan perros no_

Percy tiene una perra, pesesitos y a Blackjack, tu tienes a cerbero a ese caballo que te soporta y un hámster que se te escapo, ¿por que no podemos tener perritos?

**Si de esta no queremos su opinión, vamos a tener a Buhis y a Rayi con nosotras**

No le pongan nombres, no habrá perros.

_No y es lo ultimo que decimos_

Que bien porque hoy Anni y yo tomaremos el dinero que ahorramos para la ropa que muy amablemente pagaron, iremos al refugio y nos adoptamos los perritos, le vamos a comprar juguetes y cosas y dormiremos los dos en la cama.

Ningún perro se acostara en nuestra cama Annabeth

**Tranquilo dormirás en el sillón, acaso crees que Buhis dormirá con tigo, no, no, no.**

_Ningún perro entrara en nuestra casa_

Se llama Rayi y no es ningún perro, y te digo cuando te caiga bien no te dejare tocarlo.

_Nunca me caerá bien_

**Quieres apostar?**

Nos regañaste por apostar

**Pero solo a las apuestas que tienen que ver con migo y Thals**

_Esas siempre son buenas_

Son ofensivas

Sos demasiado feminista prima

Solo me respeto como mujer.

_Mucha junta con esa diosa_

**Siempre dices lo mismo**

_Cállate pisa popo_

Han visto que la mascotita virtual esa Pou párese una bolita de popo con ropa

_Yo lo tengo esta demás, estoy en el nivel 54_

**Primer un maratón de dibujitos ahora esto, son peores que los niños que cuidamos**

Annabeth no seas mala, no ofendas a los pobres niños

_El problema es que ustedes no tienen infancia_

Ver dibujitos y jugar, es genial.

**Yo si veía dibujitos animados, me encantaba Scooby Doo, siempre adivinaba quien era el monstruo.**

Enserio, quien lo diría, yo pensé que solo veías el programa de ciencias

**Ese era mi segundo favorito el primero adivina de que era**

_Arquitectura_

Tengo la leve sensación que idea que si

**Son algo inteligentes abecés**

Muy pocos beses 

_Thals_

Sos mala

Que puedo decir

_Las chicas malas no tienen perro_

Y tampoco las chicas listas

Y ni las chicas listas ni las malas tienen novio así que a callar

_Pero_

**Sin pero**

Por que no mejor sin perros

**Enserio no otra vez con lo mismo, si tendremos perritos y eso es todo capill**

Capill

_Estupidas mujeres y el echo de que no podemos negárselo_

No han negado mucho solo que esta vez abra perrito

Que diversión, me muero por tener a Buh cerca *Sarcasmo*

**Es Buhis, y más vale que te lo vallas memorizando**

_Yo puedo tener otro hámster?_

Se te escapo, como Hades dejas escapar un hámster?

_Dejas la jaula sin tranca al lado de una ventana abierta? _

Estas seguro que no murió?

_El Señor Bigotes no se murió, no se callo por la ventana_

**Es raro que un hijo de Hades niegue la muerte de su hámster con nombre horrible**

_El Señor Bigotes a decidido renacer, el esta vivo_

Los animales pueden hacer eso?

_Sip_

Genial

**Me pregunto si el pesesito que mate accidentalmente en el preescolar habrá renacido?**

Que tu hiciste que con un pobre pez? Eres una asesina

**No te enojes Percy, fue un accidente, me tocaba alimentar al capitán Nemo y sin querré se me callo el frasco de comida, el pez comió de mas y izo BUM**

Sos una acecina

_Vamos Percy_

La profesora no se dio cuenta?

**Enserio Thals?**

Buen punto

_El pez enserio se llamaba capitán Nemo, que nombre más bobo_

**Teníamos cuatro años, estaba en una escuela llena de niño tontos, y lo más gracioso es que lo dice un chico que a los quince años le puso a un hámster señor bigotes**

_Tenedle más respeto_

Si Anni, mire se el fantasma viene y te muerde el dedo

_Thals_

Así se habla amiga

**Nico supéralo, ya pasó más de dos años**

_Pero el estuvo con migo dos años_

Espero que al menos si nos separamos sufras por mi, porque sino bajo al inframundo y estrangulo al fantasema de el Señor Bigotes

_Ya estas pensando en separarnos_

Pero que sos menso

Te dijo menso, te dijo menso

**Percy sos el menos indicado para hablar**

Cállate acecina de pesesitos, lo hiciste adrede, tu madre te dijo que lo hicieras, no me mientas Annabeth, no me mientas

Dioses dénos fuerza para aguantar estos, y Afrodita, enserio porque ellos?

_Porque son tiernos_

**Quien diantre escribió eso?**

_Esta hermosa diosa_

_Señora Afrodita, es un placer_

_El placer es todo mió, tan solo mírense, son tan calientes, pero no, ustedes tienen novias y agradézcanlo porque tuve muchos problemas_

Enserio?

_O si, si, desde que desaparecieran todas mis películas, libros y de esas cosas de mis parejas favorita, algo estilo Atenea y desde el echo de que tirasen la mitad de mi hermosísima ropa al Tártaro, esa enanilla anti amor amargada siempre me lo estuvo prometiéndomelo, pero ya vera_

**Señora Afrodita esa bien?**

_O si, si, me tengo que ir tengo una sita con un amigo, ya saben_

Apuesto diez dracmas a que es Ares

Nadie es tan tonto, todos sabemos que es Ares

Solo quería más dracmas

_Buena suerte_

**Están hablando de eso y no que una diosa nos acaba de escribir**

Es raro pero pensé que ya estabas acostumbrada

**Solo un poco, pero no quita que sea raro**

En ese momento la campana sonó diciendo que podían irse, todos entuban en detención, Annabeth por decirle a un profesor que era estupido y no sabia nada, Percy por accidentalmente inundar el baño de chicos al dejar las canillas abiertas, y Thalia y Nico por pegar al profesor de matemáticas a la silla, nada raro

Tan pronto como la campana sonó las dos chicas salieron corriendo a toda velocidad gritando "Perritos, perritos, tendremos perritos" todos se las quedaron mirando, era raro que la chica más inteligente y la que Punk salgan corriendo, casi dando saltitos diciendo que tendrán perritos, sus novios solo se golpearon la cara y la siguieron "Chicas espérenos" Percy grito a lo que un grito de Thalia retumbo por la escuela bacía "NO, ustedes no quieren perritos, no los esperaremos" algunos de los otros chicos en detención se reían, otros se aguantaban y algunos tenia los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Eso fue de cierto modo vergonzoso.

_**Hola como están? Bueno quiero decir primero ¿Les gusto?, bueno si es así denme Reviews, si no les gusto váyanse al padre de Nico, espero que sea gracioso, ¿Ideas por favor? Seria muy útil, el próximo capitulo lo subiré cuando tenga tres Reviews más así que. Espero que estén bien BESOS, y quiero decir que soy uruguaya, para Clary-Cipriano que me pregunto, y si al menos así le decimos a si a las hamacas, son re cómodas.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Quiero empezar diciéndole a Nyaruko-San que a pesar de que me lo a pedido varias veces no le pondré los nombres de los personajes, queda muy feo en mi opinión (Ya intente hacerlo) y lo lamento, espero que te guste este esta dedicado a vos.**_

Percy **Annabeth **_Nico _Thalia

No van a creer lo que paso hoy en Informática

Que paso primita?

Estábamos por usar las computadoras cundo el profesor se enojo conmigo porque es un viejo enojon, me grito le grite, y sin querer toque la compu y le di una descarga, deje a la sala de informática sin electricidad porque sobrecalenté los sistemas.

**Te castigaron?**

Por supuesto que no, quien va a creer que yo pude hacer un cortocircuito, nadie

_Por eso Percy y yo tuvimos libre_

**Porque no lo hiciste antes, odio esa materia**

No lo puedo creer soy una master

**No es algo para estar orgullosa**

_Por supuesto que si, como no estar orgullosa por hacer un cortocircuito, yo lo estaría_

Dato curioso: no hacer enojar a los hijos de Zeus cerca de aparatos eléctricos.

_Dato curioso: Percy es bobo_

Dato curioso: Encontré a Nico viendo Dora la exploradora

_Dato curioso: Percy se puso a ver conmigo Dora la exploradora, Go Diego Go y un programa de unos niños sirenos._

Dato curioso: La película "Mi novio es un Zombi" esta inspirada en Thalia y Nico

**Vuelven a decir "Dato curioso" les parto la cara**

_Me esperaba ese comentario de Thals no de ti_

Es que estoy feliz

Amigo siempre me eh preguntado, que se siente besar a Thals

_Has puesto la lengua en una batería? Bueno igual solo que mejor_

**Thals, ya que estamos en este tema, los besos de Nico saben a muero?**

No, pero dime, besar a Percy es como besar un pescado no?.

**Yo diría más como si hubiera tomado agua con sal, tiene ese sabor**

Bueno besarte es, besarte es, es, es… como besar un libre?

_Un libro, enserio?_

No se me ocurrió nada, yo que se.

_Eso es patético, tengo que admirar no me gustaría besar un libro._

Estoy seguro que ya has besado a una niña libro, como era que se llamaba… Lara, Lana, Lina, si, si, Lina.

COMO QUE ESTUVISTE BESÁNDOTE CON OTRA?

_Te lo juro Thals, ella me beso y yo no respondí, la aleje, te le juro, si no me crees pregúntaselo a Annabeth, ella lo vio._

**Es cierto, sin duda fue la cosa más entupida que esa chica ah hecho.**

Tienes razón hay que ser muy estupido para besar a Nico

Perdón? Que dijiste?

Dije que hay que ser muy estupido para besar a Nico, porque sino su novia, muy dulce y nada agresiva, sacara su muy extraño lado malo y le pateara el culo

**Thals prométeme no mataras a mi hermana**

No estoy enojada

Que?

_Enserio?_

**Vele no me la vi venir**

No, no lo estoy, yo ya lo sabía

_Enserio?_

Si, vale al principio me enoje, me enoje mucho, pero escuche lo que le dijiste y me enoje menos

_Enserio?_

**Deja de decir Enserio?, si es enserio, raro, pero cierto**

Entonces por eso no la golpeaste

Algo así

**Algo así, que quiere decir eso.**

Es complicado

_Me conformo con saberlo _

Chicas como les fue ayer cuidando niñitos

**Genial, primero jugamos a la FIFA con Michi, luego Hito empezó a maquillar a Thals, tenían que verla, era tan mona**

Alto, juegan con ellos a la FIFA pero con nosotros no

Exacto

_Esto es indignante._

**O vamos, jugar con ustedes es aburrido, siempre nos pasan diciéndonos que hacemos mal y como jugar mejor**

_Nosotros solo queremos hacer cosas con ustedes, pero no vallan y jueguen con un niño de diez años y no con migo o Percy_

No se si podemos ir hoy pero averiguamos y vamos.

Este es el colmo

**No me importa, como trataron ustedes a Buhis y Rayi ayer?**

_Esas cosas son bestias infernales, y eso que se los digo yo_

Tu perrito me orino el pie, e izo popo en la alfombra

_Ese tonto perro me arruino mi camisa favorita, la izo picadillo_

No le encuentro lo malo, esa camisa estaba para tirar

ODIAMOS A SUS PERRITOS

**Empiecen a amarlos porque sino serán ustedes los que se irán**

_Nos cambiaran por perros, Thals enserio?_

Estamos hablando muy enserio

Saben dejemos esto acá, y prestemos algo de atención

Eeemm que es exactamente lo que paso?

**Esta en una de sus rabietas, ya se le pasara**

YO NO TENGO UNA RABIETA

_Dioses, párese que si la tuvieras_

Vamos Percy no te podes poner celoso de unos dulces perritos

No son para nada dulces

_Estoy en favor de Percy_

**Saben esto ya esta, hoy saldremos los cuatro a pasear a Buhis y a Rayi, nos llevaran a comer hamburguesa y helado, así estamos todos Felices**

Y eso porque nos pondría felices a nosotros

Porque eso nos pondría felices a nosotras, y saben que si no estamos felices ustedes no están felices y siempre salen perdiendo cuando no estamos felices

_Tienes un muy buen punto_

**Chicos?**

Si

_Dime Anni la búho_

Podemos

**Ir**

De paseo

**A la playa**

Si, si, si, si, es una genial idea, iremos hoy mismo, tomaremos las cosas será GENIAL

Hoy no

**Otro día**

_Porque a la playa? Thals a ti ni te gusta_

La playa es la mejor cosa que podrás encontrar en esta tierra después de las galletitas azules de mi madre, y iremos mañana, Vale?

**No, mañana hay clases**

El viernes faltamos y nos vamos tres días

Si, playa, playa, playa, será tan genial, es la mejor idea que han tenido chicas, la mejor

Sin dudas es mejor que haberlos elegidos de novios

_No quiero ir a la playa, hay arena, sol y agua, no me gusta, mira si estoy nadando y Poseidón me ahoga, o si Apolo enojado hace que me queme, no quiero ir_

**Un hijo de Hades con miedo de su propia muerte**

_Mira esta cara Anni, soy más sexy que el dios de el sol, lo comprobó porque yo tengo a Thals y el no, seria una pena que muriese_

**Te has juntado demasiado con el agrandado de mi novio**

Yo no soy un premio, y la única razón porque estoy contigo sinceramente no la se.

Eso no importa, iremos a la playa, saben lo que significa?

_Que hay posibilidades de que muera?_

Además de eso

_Que reconfortante_

**Que animal marino encontraste y nos queréis presentar?**

No me digas que te ha presentado criaturas marinas

Al menos no son fantasmas

_Se saco una A+ cuando le presente el fantasma de Lincoln_

No es el punto, el punto es que iremos a la playa

Estoy pensando en cancelar el viaje

_Si por favor hazlo_

No te atreverías

**No cancelaremos el viaje, y Nico deja de ser tan paranoico, nadie te va a matar**

Yo no tengo tanta suerte, tengo una suegra loca

_Jodete, para que le pediste matrimonio tan joven_

Cállate Nico, hemos estado al verde de la muerte tantas beses que quiero tenerla como esposa, y no se si tu esperaras mucho

**Nico se sonrojo, Y dime Thals, vos que pencas?**

Ya sabes que lo nuestro es una especie de sumí compromiso.

Enserio, pero que tienen con los sumí, semidioses, sumí compromiso, sumí esto, sumí aquello, ósea que?

_Casi estoy por matarte_

**Bueno pero de casi no se a muerto nadie**

Y como no, el que casi vivió

_Tengo hambre, me prestan diez dólares para el almuerzo _

Yo tampoco traje dinero

Bueno yo al menos no les prestare

**Yo te dije si tenias todo y me dijiste que si.**

_Somos sus novios._

Los mismos que les compran ropa, comida y cosas lindas

Por eso, es su obligación como novio comprarnos lo que queramos

_Visto así comeremos lo que ustedes se compren_

TU NO TOCAS MI COMIDA DI ANGELO

No es tan celoso con tigo he, dime que se siente que prefiera la comida por arriba de su novio?

_Dime tu, que se siente que estés por debajo de la arquitectura y los libro?_

Tuche

**Disculpen están insinuando que no le prestamos atención?**

Algo así, quiero decir no, no, no, por supuesto que no

Cretinos

_Así que, nos prestan dinero_

Tal vez

Para mi eso es un si

**Yo hoy quiero el helado más grande que allá, entienden?**

Por supuesto, como lo que come Thals

Tonto, y eso que le IBA a decir a Nico para invitarlos y que cocinara, pero no, ahora no.

**No importa cuando vallamos a la playa el cocinará**

_Y porque yo?_

Enserio quieres comer algo echo por algunos de nosotros

_Tienes razón, no quiero comida quemada con aceitunas y anchos o con mucha azúcar_

Fue solo una vez y confundí la sal con la azúcar

**Tenía demasiada azúcar, seria un salitre si le hubieras puesto sal**

A mi la sal no me molesta

_Si sos el chico sal_

Pez de agua salada

Avestruz

**Vale, por que avestruz?**

Porque es un ave y no vuela, como la hija de Zeus

Ja ja chiste chiston

Aguafiestas

_Vos sos el agua fiestas_

**No es gracioso**

_Lo siento_

Han notado que la profesora tiene unas grandes cejas

Y párese Rock Lee de Naruto con las cejotas

**No más de dejarlos solo con la tele.**

_Entonces que haremos_

Entrenen

**Lean**

Hagan Yoga

**Toquen la guitarra**

Bailen Ballet

_Que sigue, vístanse de mujer_

**Si ustedes quieren**

Estoy feliz

No otra vez

Alguien me tiene celos

Porque te tendría celos

_Porque es más bonita que tu novia_

**Nico**

_Porque es más alta que tu novia, eso dije, si, si, si, si leíste otra cosa son efectos secundarios de salir con Percy_

**Cobarde**

Anni estoy feliz porque leí el libro que me recomendaste

**Y, como estas?**

Esta genial, quien diría que Harry Potter es mejor en libros, voy a leerlos todos

La película izo libros

**IDIOTA, los libros se hicieron películas**

_Yo tampoco sabia de su existencia, aunque si hemos tenido un maratón Harry Potter con Percy_

El tipo se párese a mí con lentes

Lamentablemente tienes razón tonto Percy

Siempre

**Exacto siempre tonto**

"Señorita Chase, ¿Puede contestar mi pregunta?" la rubia serró los ojos rezándole a su madre para que le diese la respuesta, tal párese que sus suplicas fueron escuchadas.

"Por supuesto, los hijos de Benjamín Franklin fueron: William Franklin, Sarah Franklin Bache, Francis Folger Franklin" la profesora asintió, aunque sabia que Annabeth le había tapado la boca.

"Pueden retirarse" no dijo nada más, solo eso, todos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron. Annabeth le daba mirada de odio a la profesora porque ayer esa misma profesora la había castigado.

_**Como esta, díganme, es bueno? Me estoy quedando si ideas, si me mandan alguna podré hacer más capítulos, Como prometí, tres Reviews y aquí esta el capitulo, quien diría que los tendría tan rápido? No pude respirar, cuatro o cinco Reviews y algunas sugerencias y subiré otro, sin duda necesito un poco más de tiempo. Besos**_


	7. Chapter 7

Percy **Annabeth **_Nico _Thalia

**Me estoy aburriendo**

_O pero como es eso posible? La gran hija de Atenea aburrida con una clase de Algebra, que sigue? una hija de Zeus con miedo a las alturas?_

De estas no sales con vida Di Angelo

Por que cuando nos regañan siempre usan nuestros apellidos o los nombre completos? No es lindo

**Ese es el punto**

_El punto de que?_

De que no sea lindo, te llamamos por el nombre completo porque… no se porque te explico esto.

_Porque me amas_

Estoy segura de que esa no es la razón

No te quiere primito

_Mira quien habla_

Annabeth me AMA

**Yo no estaría tan segura**

Que?

Estamos bromeando, es lindo verlos con cara de "Ósea que paso"

_Nosotros no ponemos esa cara_

**Si, si lo hacen**

Ustedes ponen la misma cara cuando nos ven viendo el canal para niños

Eso es perturbador, entrar y escuchar todo esos gritos y que resulte que solo le gritaban al zorro de Dora, eso asusta

_Como si ver maratones de Jhonny Depp no asustase_

**Cuida lo que dices**

Pero enserio, miran a ese tipo pero no Glee

A mi me gusta "Padre de Familia"

_The Walking Dead _

**NCIS Los Ángeles, el original no me gusta**

Scooby Doo, NCIS Los Ángeles, acaso ves algo que no sea de misterio?

Ve a el capo nuemro uno y Victorius.

_Eso no se compara con Glee_

**Pero es gracioso**

Yo soy gracioso

Si a gracioso te referís a estupido, si, sos gracioso

Sos mala

**Y vos egocéntrico**

Yo, yo, yo, yo, no yo no soy egocéntrico, yo soy genial, el mejor, pero jamás yo seria egocéntrico

_Escribiste siete veces yo_

Yo nunca escribí eso, que halla puesto siete veces la palabra yo, eso si te lo admito.

**Jaja que gracioso *Sarcasmo***

Consigan una forma de que los castiguen

**Disculpa QUE?**

Lo que Annabeth dijo

_Ya estoy castigado_

**Por qué querríamos que nos castiguen?**

Porque estoy castigada, dah

Que hiciste?

Adivinen

_Insultaste, golpeaste o algo parecido con algún estudiante o profesor_

No

**Electrocutaste, a alguien?**

NO, eso ya lo hice ayer con la sala de informática

Llenaste de alguna sustancia pegajosa y asquerosa a algún profesor

Cerca 

**Ya se, le tiraste el café que encontraste en la basura a Brindni**

Din din din, tenemos un ganador

Se que sos una hija de Atenea y todo, pero como llegaste a esa conclusión?

**Porque es mi mejor amiga y lo se todo**

_Agrandada_

**Celoso**

_Un poco, es mi novia, debería de saberlo_

Yo no estoy enterada de cómo te castigaron

_Nada grabe, casi le doy un mini infarto a la profesora de Literatura, tres veces_

**Poro que bonito, como lo hiciste?**

_Sombra viaje apareciendo atrás de la profesora, asusta no?_

Me lo has hecho, por eso entiendo a la profesora.

No es tan malo.

**Tal vez porque cuando hace eso contigo siempre te termina besando**

Tienes algo de razón

Ella siempre tiene razón

_Incluso cuando dices que sos un tonto y pobre idiota ego centrista_

Yo no me considero ego centrista, yo soy más halagador con migo mismo

Narcisista podrido 

Que es un narcisista?

**Vos**

Yo no soy eso

_Recién acabas de decir que Annabeth siempre tiene razón y ahora se la niegas, por Zeus Percy, decídete._

Sabes que ahora no conseguiremos detención, verdad Anni

**O, si por supuesto, lo que vos digas**

Que pasa amiga?  
><span>

**Estoy pensando**

_Que extraño_

Cállate, ella no piensa así

No le encuentro nada raro

Es tu novia deberías de saberlo

_Yo tampoco le encuentro nada raro_

Tan solo mírenla, tiene la cara arrugada y esta mirando a el frente, ella no suele estar así cuando piensa

_Y que crees que esta mal?_

**Nada esta mal en mí, simplemente pienso**

Anni, amiga, dime

**No es nada, solo es que estoy cansada, luego te prometo contarte, ahora cambiando de tema, que haremos mañana en la playa**

PLAYA

_No saben como me tiene con la playa, me perdí Los Power Ranger, sabe lo malo que es eso?_

Perdona, que carajo digites, como chanclas podes ver eso?

Ustedes no se hagan las inocentes que las atrapamos viendo Plaza Sesamo.

**NO lo estábamos viendo, por Atenea.**

_A mi no me mientan, yo se que les gusta_

Eso sonó pervertido

Porque lo leíste pervertidamente

Tal vez, o tal vez no

**Si se ve pervertido**

_Esas no eran mis intensiones_

Eres mal mentiroso y lo sabes

_No soy mal mentiroso, y no lo escribí con doble sentido, ustedes tienen la mente podrida_

Todos sabemos que Nico miente mal, tan solo piensa cuando le preguntamos si gustaba de Thals

**Eee… ¿pero que dicen?... por supuesto que no… puf… ¿Q-Que les izo creer eso? **

No tenemos que pasar por alto su muy furioso rojo

Thals no es tan así, ella mantiene cara de culo siempre

Disculpa? Al menos no tardamos casi cinco años

_Y fui yo quien me declare_

COBARDE

**A quien le importa**

Al menos no tenemos miedo al matrimonio o al sexo

_Disculpa pero respetarla no es que le tenga miedo al sexo_

Apostaría cien dracmas a que eras virgen

Estarías perdiendo

**Nico no era virgen?**

No

Y no te enojase?

Por que lo haría?

**Porque eres Thalia**

_Esa no es una respuesta inteligente_

**Enserio?**

_Tiene mucho sentido, pero no se enojo_

Quien fue tu primera vez?

**Sos idiota como le vas a preguntar eso? **

Siempre y cuando hablen de ellas y no de nosotras

**O, no, no, no, por favor, díganme que no lo han hecho**

Por Zeus de esta no salen

**Pensé que nos respetaban más**

_No es lo que creen_

¿Entonces que es? Dime porque párese que le andas diciendo a Percy lo que hacemos en la cama

NO, no es eso

**¿Entonces Perseo dime que Hades es?, porque me llego a enterar que le andas diciendo cosas a Nico**

No, no, enserio no

No nos hablen por un buen rato

**Y ni piensen en acostarse en nuestra cama hoy**

Pero no es eso

**No nos importa que Hades es, no queremos saber**

_De esta no solimos tan fácilmente_

Ni que lo digas

_Todo por esa pregunta degenerada que me hiciste, que te importaba? No podías dejar la boca serrada?_

No es toda mi culpa

_Enserio porque eso párese_

**No se empiecen a echar las culpas uno a otros, ambos son unos idiotas y ya**

_Pero, escúchenos_

"No" Thalia dice lo suficientemente alto como para que la profesora la escuche

"Algún problema Señorita Grace" la profesora se estremece al ver la cara que Thalia le envió

"No, ninguno" Y con eso tomas sus cosas y le de una mirada a su amiga, esta tomar sus cosas y se empiezan a ir

"¿Donde se creen que van? ¿Si dejan la clase deberé de ponerles una detención?" La profesora dijo algo asustado las miradas de las chicas podían azuzar asta al mismo Ares en batalla

"Que me importa, ya estoy castigada" Thalia dice como si nada, mientras que Annabeth va sin quejarse a tomar los papeles de detención.

"Y no piensen que mañana iremos a algún lado" la rubia dice en señal a su novio, a lo que la profesora levanta una ceja

"¿Algo anda mal Señorita Chase?"

"Si, el tercero resultado da 456, no 437, arréglelo" con eso sale y dejan a la profesora mirando la puerta con la calculadora en mano mienta ve que la chica rubia tenia razón

"Estamos en problema"

"No me hagas acuerdo Nico, no me lo hagas"

_**Bueno algo corto teniendo encuesta los otros que eh echo, no eh estado muy inspirada últimamente, no para escribir algo con humor, no se preocupen, si irán a la playa y usare las recomendaciones, están geniales.. Lo termine ayer (O mejor dicho hoy) de mañana, y no lo quise subir hasta ahora, demore un poco porque me distraje leyendo un libro genial, se llama "Hermosos desastre" se los recomiendo, lo encontré en Internet así que no se, si lo quieren leer tienen mi recomendación (A la que nadie le importa, pero ta). Bueno no se, espero que les guste, el próximo capitulo dentro de dos días. Besos.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Percy **Annabeth** _Nico _Thalia

**Notas por favor**

_Sabes que decir una orden y después poner por favor no lo hace más amable?_

Sabes que a nadie le importa

Sinceramente creo que esto es genial, cuantas beses la gran Thalia saca siete?

Nunca desde que tengo conocimientos

O cállate que me saqué diez en ese trabajo de aerodinámica

Raro de alguien con miedo a las alturas

O ya te hare tener miedo al agua maldito sirentio

**No sería tritoncito**

_Eso no viene al caso_

**Nada viene al caso, por favor Nico seme un poco cuerdo, que te sacaste?**

_Diez más_

Y eso cómo es posible, no sabías unas cuantas

_Si pero ustedes, perdón, las chicas, me dieron las respuesta de las que no sabía, mientras que las otras eran simplemente algunas joyas, es bueno tener una hermana experta en esas cosas, agregando que tu divino padre es el dios de los metales y joyas preciosas._

Nota importante, Nico en trabajos de lo que sea este tema, a Percy en todo lo de agua y a Annabeth en todo lo demás. PD: si persi se niega, electrocutarlo.

Nota importante talía apesta a águila carbonizada

**Chicos**

Annabeth ella empezó, mira mi nombre, mira mi pobre y sexi nombre, todo mal escrito y sin mayúscula, eso es delito, mi nombre algún día aparecerá en libros, y ella lo está ofendiendo, no es posible.

_Tu nombre nunca aparecerá en un libo, el mío si, se llamara "Nico Di Angelo y la derrota del fantasma de Mineo", claro, el primero_

Eso es patético, porque un libro de ustedes teniendo a mua como musa inspiradora

**Amiga que te llames como una no quiere decir que lo seas**

Cállate, no digas esas cosas, soy toda una musa, hasta le gusto a Apolo, sería una musa genial, inspirare a que me hagan un libro

Y como se llamara? "Thalia no digas mi apellido porque lo odio y su pino"

_Suena bien_

No será bueno, mejor me dedicare a leer Crepúsculo y nada de escribirme un libro, aunque si alguien quiere, no diré que no

**No soy buena escribiendo, y no te quiero escribir un libro, eso es el peor castigo para un disléxico**

_En verdad, el peor castigo es leer la poesía de Apolo, bueno sus Haikus más específicamente, su demás poesías es bastante buena, al fin es el dios de la pesia, no?_

Eso es un castigo verdadero?

_Cien por ciento, en especial las que hablan de Apolo o sobre lo magnifico que es él y su virgen hermana con cazadoras sexis, creo que hay unos cuanto de Thalia_

**Aseguro matar a unos cuantos dioses inmortales si me llegaran a poner esa tortura, lo aseguro**

Son algo malos ustedes, la poesía de Apolo no es tan mala

_No la poesía, sus Haikus, o intentos de esto_

Eso no te lo puedo negar, me apiado de las pobres almas

Hades es malo

**Una idea digna de Atenea**

Si pero de una mente psicótica como la de Hades

_Ténganles más respeto a mi padre_

Como si tú lo tuvieras cuando usas su nombre para maldecir

**Percy?**

Si amor

**Nunca me dijiste que te sacaste**

Pero amorcito es que me olvide, me saque un nueve

Si menos la cabaña de Demeter

_Abajo la vieja del cereal_

**Te sacaste cinco, Pereceos Jackson, estas en grandes problemas**

Pero solo es un cinco

**Si pero un cinco en historia, un cuatro en matemática, ahora otro cinco, le prometí a tus padres, ambos, que pasarías todas tus clases, y no eres capaz de al menos sacar un seis**

Papá te pidió que me ayudaras en mis clases?

**Fue una mañana de un duro despertar, en especial cuando encuentras a tu suegro, y los padres de tus mejores amigos, diciéndote que tienes que enseñarles y además que aprueben, por Atenea, solo soy una simple mestiza, ni que fuera superman**

_Eres secretamente nuestra tutora_

**Si, bueno, era**

Me apiado de ti

E_so te pasa por ser rescatada por una hija de Zeus, novia del de Poseidón y salvar al súper genial de Hades_

**Porque madre, pensé que me querías**

Vamos que ni podes quejarte de que Afrodita no te dio un novio sesi

Muy sesi

Lo siento prima, tengo novia, además no salgo con mis primas

_Otra vez, por Zeus, acaso todos me quieren seguir llamando degenerado_

**No Nico, nadie te llama degenerado, ni a ti, ni a Thalia**

_No mientas Annabeth, no lo hagas, Percy, Deméter, Deméter, ella se acostó, revolcó y tubo sexo con su hermano, si no fuera por eso no me odiaría_

Percy, lee lo que escribí anterior mente con sarcasmo

Pero que mala

_O no, mi pobre y gran ego, no, no, no_

**Porque a mí, yo tan sexi hijo de Poseído, por qué?**

Son todos muy malos

Saben, estaba leyendo crepúsculo, muy cómoda mente con Rayi, y me pregunte, los vampiros existían en la "mitología" griega?

_No_

No estoy seguro

**Sip, se consideraba a los muertos que por algún motivo no murieron, o que cuanto encontraron su cuerpo, ya enterrado seguía estando en buen estado y otras cosas complejas**

Enserio?

**Si**

Pero para muerto tienes a Nico

Eso quiere decir que hay probabilidades que lo que escribió el libro sea cierto?

**Eh, bueno, sí, y no**

Genial, no quería ser comida por bolas brillantes como Bambis

_Si comen Bambis, no comen mestizos_

Pero solo es… no importa

Por un minuto pensé que Thalia te quería cambiar Nico carga chocolate Di Angelo por Edward no muerde yugulares Collen

**Y exactamente sabes que no muerde cuellos por…?**

Noche de películas de chicos

Ven Crepúsculo en sus noches de chicos, por Zeus esto no puede ser más patético, y yo que pensé que lo de la playa era patético

_Conocer Romeo y Julieta no tiene nada de malo_

**Todo el mundo conoce a Romeo y Julieta, pero pocos te empiezan a recitarlo en medio de la cena**

Tú apostaste, nosotros cumplimos

_Y muy filosóficamente_

**Es no fue filosofía****, ****literatura, si, filosofía, nop**

Bueno, pero eso no fue tan malo, como la vez que se pusieron a coquetear con aquellas viejitas

_No estaban tan mal_

Primo

_Eso me marcó Percy, de por vida_

**Tranquilícense a nosotras también**

Si pero ustedes, no…no puedo, es simplemente traumático

Más traumático que cuando un cangrejo se le metió en los shorts de Nico

Pobre cangrejo

**Lo tengo grabado**

_Odio los cangrejos, pero al menos ningún águila me hizo popo en la cara_

Esa fue buena

**Todo iba bien hasta que los dioses****aparecieron**

_Por qué Zeus me odia?_

Porque soy su hija

_Buen punto_

**Sip, un hijo de Poseidón y una hija de Atenea, como amigos, nunca, como novios, Afrodita tiene su deleite. Hijo de Hades, e hija de Zeus, una gran patada en los huevos para los tres grandes de parte de Afrodita**

Y un dolor de ovarios para Atenea

Una patada ahí duele más que cualquier ovario

O pero lo nuestro son varios días cada vez al mes, casi toda una vida, ustedes solo cuando se lo merecen, por unos minutos

_No tenemos comentarios_

**Ser mujer duele, menstruación, celulitis, bebes**

Si pero a ustedes a los cuarenta no le hacen el examen de la próstata

Sabes por donde nacen los bebes?

_No tenemos comentarios_

Tenemos suerte de ser todos unos hombres, hechos y derechos

_Además de ser los que llevan los pantalones en esta relación_

Disculpa, ser mujer es mucho mejor que ser hombre, no importa que pase, las mujeres son MUCHO mejores que los hombres

**Y la última vez que consulte nosotras teníamos los pantalones en estas relaciones, o acaso me equivoco?**

Por supuesto que no amor, ustedes nunca se equivocan

_Oh, sí, además que las mujeres son mucho mejores que los hombres_

Ya lo sabíamos

**Pero es lindo que nos lo recuerden**

_Si hermoso_

Verdad? Yo dije lo mismo

Chicos, ayer estaba viendo una muy interesante película, se trataba de los Mayas y el fin del mundo, ustedes que creen de eso?

**Amor, eso fue en el 2012**

Eh?

Estamos en el 2014

Entonces no fin del mundo?

_No_

Y como creen que se acabara?

Las cazadores tienen la teoría de que las mujeres se darán cuenta de que los hombres son todos unas parias, entonces se unirán a las cazadoras, o simplemente saldrán con otras mujeres, eso provocara que no haya más bebes, acabando con la raza humana, claro con la de hombres de cierto modo, ya que las cazadoras son casi inmortales

_Esa, como hijo de Hades, es la teoría más patética que eh escuchado en mi vida_

No es tan descabellad, pero yo creo que los delfines, con un cerebro muy grande, evolucionaran hasta especies más avanzadas, dominando el mundo. Sip eso pasara, pero los hijo de Poseidón y este sobreviviremos.

**Pero que formas más interesantes de pensar, yo creo que la alfabetización y las pocas mentes brillantes harán que la Tierra sea un lugar lleno de tontos, provocando que esta se acabe**

_Es decir que la Tierra estará llenas de Percys_

No quiero vivir en un mundo lleno de Percys

**No sería tan malo**

Annabeth es la única que sabe, y no soy tonto

_Yo creo que el fin del mundo será cuando pase un apocalipsis zombi, además, hemos sobrevivido a tantos fines del mundo, que uno más, verdadero, ¿Qué hará?_

Visto así mi pregunta parece tonta

Vista de todas formas parece tonta

**No hay que verla, el 90% de sus preguntas son sumamente totas**

Oh como si ustedes preguntaran cosas muy inteligentes

_Si, mejores que tus preguntas son_

Enserio? Por qué quien fue el que me pregunto cuál era la mejor manera de modificar los archivos de la escuela para que ninguna chica tos* Thalia y Annabeth*tos se enteraran de las malas notas?

_Tal vez el mismo que le fue preguntado por un tal hijo del dios del mar que no sabía cómo planchar una camisa?_

Oh quizás los mismos tarados que están peleando

**Atreves de unas tontas notas**

_Bueno pero es que tu nov_

Nico nunca pudo terminar lo que estaba por escribir ya una mano algo callosa se la saco, miró enfrente notando a un profesor calvo vestido impecablemente "¿Se puede saber qué es esto?" levantó el papel a toda la clase, pero dirigiéndose a los cuatro del fondo

"Un papel"

"Señorita Grace, no se haga la graciosa con migo, ya se los advertí, nada de notas, nada, están castigados, por todo una semana"

"¿Qué, pero, porque? No estábamos haciendo nada malo, Nico solo estaba sacando apuntes" sin ninguna duda, pasar tiempo con Thalia había vuelto a Annabeth una buena mentirosa

"Apuntes ¿Me estás diciendo que estos son apuntes? Sin duda son los apuntes más raro, no sé qué idioma es este, pero te lo aseguró, jamás había tenido un alumno que escribiese con cuatro tipos de caligrafía, y distintas lapiceras" los cuatro se mordieron los labios, esto era peor que el mal entendido de las chicas, lo cual solo era un vergonzoso hecho de que pusieran a relucir ese tema

"¿No puede ser menos tiempo?"

"Señor Jackson, eso es imposible, espero que le guste la sala de detención" la cara del profesor denotaba su gran satisfacción ante el hecho de poder castigarlos, un poco, muy, exagerado con el tiempo, lo que hizo que insultos en ingles griego algo de latín e incluso italiano se desparramaron ante el profesor, echándole la culpa de su mal carácter a la poca satisfacción sexual, (Mayormente Thalia)

"Algún problema alumnos" eso sin duda no era una pregunta

"No, ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?" el sarcasmo de la hija de Zeus sin duda no fue muy gustoso para el profesor, el cual solo refunfuño y se voltio a seguir dando su patética clase.

_**Bueno, empezando, la inspiración llego en dos formas, una, el lunes empiezan las clases, dos, por fin tengo mi propia portátil, regalo de cumpleaños, bueno, el punto es que decidí seguirlo, creo que este tiene un poco menos de faltas, si llegara a ese ser el caso estoy pensando en volver a corregir las faltas de los otros capítulos, pero tengo una duda, ¿si borro un capitulo borro también los comentarios? Porque yo no quiero perder sus comentario, ya que eso es lo más importante para mí, aunque no se lo eh agradecido anteriormente, creo que es obvio que sus comentarios son los más importante, y otra razón para continuar. Bueno espero que les guste, no era lo que tenía en un principio en mente, pero sin duda esto es mucho mejor que nada.**_


End file.
